NRG
NRG is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B from the planet Prypiatos in the Andromeda Galaxy and formerly the planet Renalem. Abilities *'Energy Absorption': NRG can absorb heat, light, radioactive, and ecto-energy. The more energy he absorbs, the more muscular he gets. *'Energy Blast': NRG is able to blast his energy for significant damage. *'Flight': NRG is able to fly if outside of his suit. *'Space Survivability': NRG can survive in the vacuum of space. *'Intangibility': NRG can turn his body intangible to pass through walls or other solid objects. Equipment *'Containment Suit': NRG wears a protective containment suit to keep civilians safe from radiation poisoning. This suit is made of a mixture of led and Taydenite. Weaknesses *'Lingering Radiation': Because he is radioactive, he can't be around people without severely harming them. In order to avoid this, he usually is contained in a heavy suit. *'Absorption Pain and Limit': NRG will feel pain when absorbing certain types of energy. He also has a limit to the amount he can absorb. Mythology NRG's home world Prypiatos is gigantic planet with mega cities as far as the eye can see but due to the Prypiatosians polluting the planet nonstop if you visit the planet you will die from radiation poisoning. After the Prypiatosians careless pollution the previous home planet Renalem uninhabitable the Prypiatosian-B decided to modify their bodies in order to survive if the planet was polluted by Renalem. The Prypiatosians-B also created Containment in order to allow them to travel to different planets to learn about their culture in order to improve their own. History None Appearances None Trivia *NRG is genetically linked to Atomix. Both of them being sub-species of Prypiatosians. *NRG is able to easily open the suit and get out whenever he wants to. *NRG retains the Containment Suits that Prypiatosian-B wear when they leave their planet, even though it is not part of the Prypiatosian-B genetic sequence. It was added by the Omnitrix as part of a life support system, like Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, to keep him from causing radiation poisoning to those who are vulnerable to his radiation. *The clothing NRG has on his true form is a lower level containment suit, which helps him keep his form, and maintain safer radiation levels for a short time out of the suit. *NRG is the second alien to wear a containment suit; the first being Echo Echo. However, NRG wears 2 containment suits and can exit the outer one, unlike Echo Echo. *In all of the episodes NRG's true form is seen, the Omnitrix symbol is on his armor as well as his suit. **However, NRG's Omnitrix is supposed to unplug from the armor. *NRG is the only alien that has two Omnitrix symbols. *NRG's spit is made out of radiation. *NRG is the only Andromeda alien not to be based on an animal. Terraspin being a cross between a tortoise and a turtle, Water Hazard being a mollusk, AmpFibian being a jellyfish and Armodrillo being an armadillo. *NRG and the other Andromeda aliens have powers linked to a certain classical element; for NRG, it's fire. *NRG has the shortest name out of all of Ben's aliens. *NRG and XLR8 are the only aliens whose names are just letters that sound like a word that relates to them and their powers. Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Omnitrix Transformations Category:Prypiatosian-Bs